Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is the upcoming second chapter in the Pokémon/Jumanji saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Ash's Adventures of Jumanji. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with its predecessor Ash's Adventures of Jumanji and its sequel Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level in the near future. Plot In Brantford, New Hampshire (1996), teenager Alex Vreeke is given the Jumanji board game by his father, who found it on a beach after it was thrown into a river by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle 27 years earlier. Uninterested, Alex sets the game aside. That night, it transforms into a video game cartridge which catches Alex's attention when he is awakened by the Jumanji drum beats. When he begins playing it, he disappears into the game. Twenty years later, four students at Brantford High School are given detention: Spencer Gilpin and his ex-best friend Anthony "Fridge" Johnson for cheating, Bethany Walker for making a phone call during class, and Martha Kaply for talking back to her gym teacher and refusing to participate. In the school basement, where they are serving their detention, Fridge discovers Alex's discarded video-game system, and he and Spencer decide to play. Although it has five playable characters, they are unable to select the first one, so they choose two others, and convince the girls to play as the remaining two. As they begin, the four are sucked into the game. They land in a jungle, in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is a tough, muscular explorer and archaeologist named Dr. Smolder Bravestone; Fridge is a diminutive zoologist named Franklin "Mouse" Finbar; Bethany is an overweight male cartographer named Professor Sheldon Oberon; and Martha is a female commando and martial arts expert named Ruby Roundhouse. They each have three lives marked on their arms and Bethany immediately loses one after being eaten by a hippo. Spencer deduces that if they lose all three, they die for real. They learn the game's story from NPC Nigel: corrupt archeologist John Hardin Van Pelt stole the Jaguar's Eye, a magic jewel, from its shrine, cursing Jumanji. Nigel escaped Van Pelt with the jewel, and the players must return it to a jaguar statue to lift the curse, and call "Jumanji" to leave the game. Nigel warns them that Van Pelt will stop at nothing to retrieve the jewel, which gives him control of Jumanji's animals; Van Pelt himself is possessed by its power. They begin tackling the game's increasingly-difficult "levels", losing lives as they do so. The four are rescued by Alex, the missing fifth player, whose avatar is pilot Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough. Taking shelter in a jungle house built by the game's previous player Alan Parrish, Alex believes that he has been in the game for a few months and is distressed to learn that it is really twenty years. The newcomers vow to help him return home. They break into a transportation shed, commandeering a helicopter to fly to the jaguar statue and return the jewel, but Fridge drops the jewel into a herd of rhinos. Spencer sacrifices one of Fridge's lives, pushing him out of the helicopter as a distraction, and retrieves the jewel. Alex loses his last life when a mosquito bites him, but Bethany performs CPR and transfers one of her lives to him. At the statue, the players are surrounded by a pack of jaguars and Van Pelt's forces. They outmaneuver their opposition while Spencer and Martha race to the statue. Van Pelt confronts Martha and demands the jewel, but she purposely gets a snake to bite her, allowing her to respawn and to get the jewel to Spencer. Now on their last lives, the players end the game, with Van Pelt disintegrating into a bunch of rats, and return to the school basement, though without Alex. They find the formerly-dilapidated Vreeke home restored and decorated for a Christmas family gathering. An adult Alex arrives, having returned to 1996 when the game ended. Now married with children, he reveals he named his eldest daughter after Bethany out of gratitude for saving his life. Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany begins caring for others more than herself and plans a summer wilderness backpacking adventure, Martha and Spencer become romantically involved and the four are now friends after their experiences in the game. When they hear Jumanji's drumbeats, they bring the game behind the school and Fridge destroys it with a bowling ball to prevent anyone from playing it. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Scuttle, Jaq and Gus, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Laval and his friends (from Legends of Chima), The Crime Empire, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Carnotaurs, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shere Khan, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Land Before Time films, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, The Little Mermaid films, the Cinderella films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Also like in Yakko Warner's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "shoot", "crud", "jerk", "butt", "butthead", etc., other words like "alcohol", "boob", and the profane uses of "freaking" and "suck" replaced with the words "beer", "chest", "stupid", and "stink", the uses of God and Jesus Christ in vain will be replaced with the words "gosh" and "jeez", all mentions of a man's private part will be removed, and all of the violence, blood bits, sexual content, alcohol drinking bits, disturbing details and moments, and some other content will be censored in order to make this film appropriate for children under 13. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Censored films Category:Sequel films Category:Upcoming films